


Tell your mom (épisode 2)

by BlueRavenCordyr



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 16:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRavenCordyr/pseuds/BlueRavenCordyr
Summary: Face à un problème plus ou moins grave, un gamin va se réfugier auprès de la présence rassurante de sa mère. Ou sur l'épaule fraternelle d'un ami digne de confiance. Alors, quand cette figure maternelle est décédée et que le meilleur ami est justement le sujet de ce problème, il faut bien improviser.





	1. Chapter 1

D’habitude, ce genre de questionnement se confiait à une rassurante figure maternelle. Une mère aimante et attentionnée, sans oublier d'être sévère mais juste, pour remettre les pieds sur Terre à son gamin parfois trop rêveur.

Après tout, en plus de parfaitement savoir préparer les plats préférés et attendre à la sortie avec des légumes, toujours penser aux bonnes surprises pour les anniversaires mais ne jamais oublier les résultats scolaires, une mère servait bien à ça. Une oreille attentive, un sourire rassurant, une présence réconfortante. Sans oublier d'être le pire des dragons en cas de faute grave. Par exemple si son fils indigne oubliait de baisser la lunette des toilettes.

 

Hélas, quand cette présence maternelle était absente, que son doux sourire aimant demeurait un souvenir, que sa disparition n'était pas étrangère à une de vos action malheureuse et que la seule personne que vous pouvez appeler 'Maman' se retrouvait six pieds sous terre, il fallait bien trouver un autre individu pour remplir ce rôle ô combien important. Un rôle parfois trop lourd à porter sur de frêles épaules.

Même la carrure supposée être plus imposante d'un père ne pouvait pas toujours assurer cette mission délicate. Un véritable combat mental où les armes se limitaient aux mots justes, des paroles censées et réconfortantes. Sans oublier des encouragements de circonstance à servir au petit enfant éprouvé par ces confidences.   
Clyde aimait sincèrement son père, leur lien s'était silencieusement renforcé depuis le décès de Mrs. Donovan et ils avaient appris à vivre seulement tous les deux au cours de ces dernières années.

Le gamin se retrouvait donc bien placé pour savoir que son père n'était vraiment pas doué pour les conversations sérieuses et profondes, qui le mettraient vite mal à l'aise. Son autorité paternelle ne s’illustrait pas davantage pour punir son fils en cas de mauvais résultats scolaires ou le reprendre s'il regardait trop la télévision et faisait venir des filles à la maison sans son autorisation. Parfois, il se contentait de faire quelques petites remarques pas trop incisives à son enfant, mais ça s’arrêtait là. 

Si le style trop gentil et excessivement compréhensif que Mr Donovan avait adopté depuis la disparition de son épouse avait jusqu'ici toujours arrangé Clyde, c'était cette fois tout le contraire. Face à ce problème, le gamin avait besoin d'une personne franche, sûre d'elle, qui n'hésiterait pas à lui dire les choses dures. Quitte à le brusquer ou le choquer. Si ça pouvait l'aider à y voir plus clair et comprendre quelque chose dans toute cette histoire à dormir debout.

 

Une histoire qui pourrait être confiée sans risquer de se faire huer ou ratatiner de rires assassins. La chose s'annonçait donc terriblement délicate si son choix de confident se détachait du milieu familial (Sa sœur habitait bien trop loin maintenant et ils n'avaient jamais été très proches) et du monde des adultes (Car les personnes trop vieilles ne le prendraient pas au sérieux, ou pire, réagiraient de manière disproportionnée)  
Il lui restait donc tous ses petits camarades de classe qui ne demandaient que ça, de pouvoir se mettre quelques ragots et histoires croustillantes sous la dent. Surtout quand les anecdotes en question étaient de nature sexuelle, ça éveillaient doublement la curiosité assez malsaine mais tellement humaine dans ces moments-là. Lui-même adorait écouter les récits plus ou moins exagérés de ses congénères sur leurs découvertes soi-disant incroyables au sujet des filles.

Toutefois, même s'il se sentait un peu seul et presque désespéré face à cette situation encore toute récente, Clyde ne voulait pas ouvrir son cœur à n'importe qui. Pas à un sinistre inconnu avec lequel il avait juste échangé quelques mots.  
Le plus grand fan de Bebe avait beau ne pas briller par sa vive intelligence pour les études, il savait reconnaître une situation qui le mènerait à un douloureux coup de poignard dans le dos. En plus de devenir la risée de toute l'école en un rien de temps.

 

La situation n'était pas facile. Loin de là. Mais au moins cet ennuyeux cours de science se révélait être le moment parfait pour se concentrer confortablement sur cet épineux problème. En plus, c'était le dernier cours de la journée. Une fois trouvé selon le profil adéquat, l'heureux élu à partager son secret allait pouvoir se faire cueillir dès la sonnerie et aussi vite être à même de répondre à toutes les questions possibles, pour ensuite proposer un panel de conseils rassurants. 

Des conseils pour faire bonne figure devant ses amis surtout, car Clyde avait beaucoup de mal à leur cacher la vérité et faire bonne figure.  
Tout particulièrement à Craig, qui, en plus d'être la cause directe de ce problème s'apparentant à un séisme, était aussi concerné par ses tourments. Celui qu'il considérait pourtant comme son meilleur ami, mais que le gamin devait lâchement éviter depuis maintenant presque une bonne semaine. 

Le très mauvais acteur qu'était Clyde Donovan avait beau mentir finement en racontant à son ami qu'il était très occupé par d'éreintants entraînements de basket avant un match important et surtout imaginaire, ajouter (Au cas où) qu'il passait beaucoup de temps chez Token pour se faire aider dans ses devoirs, son compère n'était pas dupe. Ni insensible. Pas trop délicat non plus, ni armé d'un minimum de tact, pour lui avoir demandé de but en blanc s'il lui faisait la gueule.

Pas vraiment.  
C'était plus compliqué que ça. Tellement que l'ami tout à coup très cachottier ne pouvait pas distinctement expliquer sa gêne vis-à-vis de celui qu'il adorait tant. L'ami que ce gars faussement populaire était sincèrement fier d'avoir, mais qu'il évitait volontairement depuis un certain événement. Une demi-révélation, une ombre sur leur idyllique amitié, un brouillard de questions, un mystère parfois plus confortable qu'une accablante vérité. Bien que ça lui faisait également très mal de délaisser son complice, surtout en étant cloué au mur par son regard plus pénétrant que jamais. Tout en comprenant bien mieux pourquoi être l’ennemi du fan de cochons d'Inde pouvait se classer comme une chose particulièrement angoissante.   
Pour ne pas complètement perdre la face et encore plus manquer de respect à Craig, Clyde avait finalement marmonné avec un détachement feint que tout allait bien. 

'Pathétique', voilà ce que devait se dire celui qui restait tout de même impassible et l'ami de ce fieffé menteur. Certes, ils étaient tous les deux concernés, sauf que Clyde ne facilitait pas du tout les choses malgré son état de victime des événements et d'ami désorienté.  
Craig n'avait pas tort de vouloir briser la glace, mais ses manières n'étaient pas vraiment idéales pour obtempérer la situation. Cracher froidement à la figure de son ami qu'il le prenait vraiment pour un con ne se classait probablement pas dans les dix meilleures méthodes pour renouer le dialogue avec son pote.   
Et le fameux pote n'était sûrement pas un ami digne de ce nom pour laisser filer son compère aussi facilement. Le regarder s'éloigner sans dire un mot, le mot qui pourrait miraculeusement tout arranger. À la fois peiné par cette glaçante dispute inhabituelle et agacé qu'il ait fallu que ce genre d'embrouille ambiguë leur tombe dessus. 

 

L'unique bon côté de cette altercation était d'avoir réglé le problème de justification auprès de Craig. Ou, en version plus gênante et impossible, aborder avec lui cet étrange rapprochement à avoir eu lieu en même temps que le visionnage du film le plus mémorable de Brenda Love. Jusqu'à en avoir presque fait complètement oublier cette séance de plaisir ultime tant attendue !  
Heureusement que Craig Tucker restait malgré tout son meilleur ami, sinon la faute aurait été irréparable. 

D'ailleurs, même du côté de ses plus proches amis, l'herbe n'était pas plus verte pour ses affaires. Token et Jimmy étaient des personnes de confiance, assez matures pour aborder des sujets d'adultes et ne souffraient pas d'un vilain penchant à les rendre goguenards à la moindre bizarrerie. Seulement, ces deux-là faisaient justement partie de sa bande d'amis. Trop de proximité et de complicité pouvaient rendre difficile les aveux. Un ami et une connaissance ne jugeaient jamais de la même manière. 

Ce n'était pas non plus la peine de demander l'aide à Tweek. Lui aussi était gentil et fiable, mais être au courant d'un tel secret le mettrait dans un état de stress trop intense. Et puis, ce n'était pas dit qu'il pourrait tenir sa langue avec autant de pression sur ses épaules.

Pour rester dans la lignée des individus sympathiques et compréhensifs, Kenny s'illustrait aussi parfaitement dans cette catégorie. Et puis, à sa manière, le blondinet trouverait tout ça follement romantique. Tout en étant sûrement très amusé de savoir que tout avait commencé à cause du film pour adultes qu'il avait justement confié à son meilleur client. Un client privilégié et un gars avec lequel Kenny s'entendait très bien, tout comme il appréciait la présence de Craig. Tellement que ce satané petit blondinet serait bien capable de laisser échapper des paroles malheureuses devant leur ami commun.  
Dans la suite logique, le tarif était le même pour Butters. Trop proche de Kenny et donc, par effet de domino, de Craig. 

À cause d'un petit commentaire pas très malin, Clyde était un peu en froid avec Kevin. Mais ce n'était quand même pas de sa faute s'il en avait marre de toujours entendre des références à Star Trek venant de Kevin Stoley, ce gars toujours aussi fanatique de science-fiction et sûrement pas le mieux placé pour comprendre les soucis amicaux.

 

Cependant, Clyde refusait formellement de se confier à Stan ou Kyle. Et encore moins aux deux réunis.  
Non pas qu'ils soient en mauvais terme, les super best friends venaient assez souvent chez Clyde Donovan pour jouer ou regarder des vieux épisodes de Terrance and Phillip, que leur hôte avait soigneusement enregistrés à l'époque de leur diffusion (Et conservait précieusement toutes ses vieilles cassettes).   
Il s'agissait plutôt d'un léger problème de fierté et l’anecdote à lui revenir en tête à point nommé illustrait parfaitement la chose.

Ce souvenir n'était pas encore trop poussiéreux ou flou, de toute façon le gamin savait qu'il s'en souviendrait sûrement jusqu'à sa mort. Tellement le constat avait été percutant. Et plus profond qu'un énième râteau balancé par une fille qui ne savait pas ce qu'elle ratait en refusant de sortir avec celui qui se croyait être un parfait tombeur.

Tout avait si bien commencé...  
Lors d'un exposé à faire en groupe, le professeur avait eu la merveilleuse idée de mélanger volontairement les élèves peu brillants, ou trop paresseux pour soigner un devoir à rendre, avec les bons éléments toujours très appliqués dans leur travail.  
Clyde s'était donc retrouvé avec Token et Kyle, deux des plus doués de la classe. Et les principaux concernés avaient plutôt bien accueilli la situation : Il y avait deux cerveaux survitaminés pour peaufiner le travail et un esprit plus facilement déconcentré qui se chargeait de mettre l'ambiance et d'apporter une touche de bonne humeur. À défaut de trouver toute une liste d'idées détaillées à partir d'un simple livre trop compliqué et ennuyeux à lire, Clyde leur racontait des histoires censées être drôles durant les temps de pause. Ou leur apportait généreusement ses célèbres lemon bars.

Ainsi, le petit groupe atypique avait plutôt bien fonctionné dans la productivité et la bonne humeur grâce à cet équilibre trouvé naturellement et rapidement.  
Le fait que ses deux coéquipiers soient également ses amis facilitait aussi sûrement beaucoup les choses. Le moins doué du groupe avait même parié avec son ami Craig que ce cher Kyle aurait été prêt à faire l'exposé tout seul pour être sûr d'avoir un A.   
Heureusement pour les heures de sommeil de ce petit rouquin toujours aussi attaché à la perfection de ses résultats scolaires, l'exposé avait assez vite été bouclé. Vite et bien, dans une certaine bonne humeur animée par Clyde. Ce dernier avait même proposé à ses associés de terminer leur travail commun chez lui, dans la soirée du vendredi pour pouvoir tranquillement profiter de leur week-end. 

Après avoir vivement approuvé l'idée, ils s'étaient donc retrouvés dans la maison des Donovan pour vérifier les derniers détails et contrôler le travail censé leur donner la note maximale.  
Bien qu'ayant lui aussi participé, même de loin, au projet, le membre le moins brillant du groupe avait préféré laisser ses amis se charger des ultimes vérifications. Même en sachant que Kyle allait sûrement encore tout relire minutieusement une fois que le dossier serait chez lui, en attendant de le remettre dès le début de la semaine prochaine.  
À vrai dire, Clyde avait eu trop peur de provoquer une catastrophe en osant poser ses mains sur le précieux exposé à frôler la perfection. Il préférait de loin féliciter ses camarades pour ce beau boulot et jubiler discrètement en se disant que cette note allait faire un très bon effet dans son dossier scolaire. 

Perdu dans ses pensées, l'éternel soupirant de Bebe Stevens n'avait pas tout de suite remarqué l'écart de conduite notable de Kyle Broflovski. Au lieu de consciencieusement garder le nez dans ses relectures, ce dernier se laissait distraire par son téléphone portable.  
N'ayant pas entendu de sonnerie, Clyde considérait que Kyle avait donc lui-même décidé d'arrêter momentanément cette mission de la plus haute importance pour passer ce coup de fil. Il devait vraiment s'agir d'un cas d’extrême urgence ou d'une personne importante. Et d'un sujet pas franchement marrant, vu son air soucieux. Sans oublier ce petit froncement de sourcils très révélateur de son agacement à peine masqué. Jusqu'au dénouement final quand Kyle avait simplement expliqué que Stan était malade, qu'il préférait donc s'assurer que tout allait bien pour son meilleur ami.   
Traduction : Stan était une fois de plus complètement bourré, son super best friend (à l'identité à peine masquée de super boyfriend) se chargeait donc de voler à son secours. 

Si ses deux amis à le seconder dans son exposé s'étaient montrés d'une compréhension exemplaire, une fois l'ange gardien de Stan Marsh parti, les remarques plus moqueuses avaient fusé. Bien qu'elles restaient très bon enfant et peut-être un brin réalistes. Les deux gamins trouvaient ça tout simplement A-DO-RABLE que Kyle soit si attentionné envers son petit ami, telle une épouse dévouée qui devait prendre soin de son alcoolique de mari. 

À l'époque, malgré son fou rire et ses surenchères de plaisanteries au sujet de ces deux amis d'enfance, Clyde s'était senti vaguement envieux. Pas ce sentiment d'amère jalousie, plutôt ce léger sentiment de tristesse causé par une envie après tout bien naturelle quand il était question d'une amitié qui se voulait fusionnelle. 

Avec peu de chose, à peine quelques mots, au son d'une intonation ou grâce un simple coup d’œil sur l'autre, Stan et Kyle arrivaient à se comprendre. Savoir quand l'un des deux avait des problèmes ou était mal. Alors que Clyde n'avait même pas remarqué que celui qu'il osait définir comme son meilleur ami était gay... ! 

 

Tout comme ce pauvre ami abusé et déjà dépassé par la situation qui n'avait trouvé personne à qui confier ses doutes. Ou n'avait pas encore mis la main sur la bonne personne, pourtant bel et bien présente dans cette salle de classe. Celle toute désignée, que Clyde n'osait pas effleurer même en pensée, par peur de lui faire gaspiller de son temps si précieux ou sa divine sagesse.

Ou, en étant tout à fait conscient de son action, le gamin voulait retarder le plus longtemps possible le moment d'imaginer cet élément problématique comme son confident. Le seul à être au courant de cette affaire en or pour toutes les mauvaises langues et les rapaces de cette école.

Un camarade de confiance. Avec du talent pour écouter les autres et savoir à son tour trouver les bons mots. Les mots parfaitement justes venant d'un gars qui n'avait pas peur de parler avec franchise, jusqu'à peut-être choquer son interlocuteur, mais uniquement pour son bien.

Il lui fallait un individu très particulier. Le genre de personnage totalement chaotique, mauvais, qui se donnait des airs de protagoniste loyal bon pour berner son monde de manière à mettre la future victime dans sa poche.  
Et cette fois sa victime attitrée, Clyde Donovan, se livrait d'elle-même.  
Par douce inconscience issue de sa naïveté qualifiée de stupide. Ou par amitié toujours sincère et loyale tournée vers Craig. Seul son futur confident allait pouvoir juger.


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà comment Eric Cartman s'était retrouvé expressément invité chez Clyde. En ayant même le droit de piocher dans la réserve de nourriture personnelle et délicieuse de ce dernier. Bien que ce n'était pas vraiment de gaieté de cœur de devoir partager ses précieuses provisions avec cet énergumène. Mais il fallait bien honorer cette douloureuse promesse et accepter sans un mot de trop le vicieux chantage imposé par son invité.

Si Cartman lui avait d'abord servi son air le plus étonné, car ils n'étaient pas d'assez proches amis pour passer tout leur temps ensemble, il avait ensuite répondu, avec une voix trop douce pour être sincère, que son hôte allait devoir faire preuve de beaucoup de bonne volonté pour mériter sa présence. Surtout en ce qui concernait la délicieuse et copieuse collation que ce si prévenant Clyde Donovan lui avait sans aucun doute gentiment préparé. 

Tandis que Clyde remerciait mentalement son père d'avoir racheté ce qu'il fallait de doritos et d'autres réjouissances du même genre pour ne pas accuser une pénurie dès la fin de ce rendez-vous très spécial, il se retenait en même temps de citer toutes ces fois où Craig et lui avaient secondé l’indésirable Cartman dans ses plans aussi foireux que dangereux.  
Certes, parfois l'aventure s'était révélée assez drôle et Clyde adorait désobéir sous couvert de jeux innocents ou de plaisanteries, mais les choses ne se terminaient pas toujours de la meilleure des façons...

L'actuel personnage principal de cette complexe histoire passionnelle espérait que cette fois le dénouement serait joyeux, que ses pauvre donuts ne seraient pas tous dévorés et que ce gros porc sans cœur allait pouvoir tenir sa langue suite aux révélations à venir. 

 

Au moins, le début avait été particulièrement facile. Presque trop facile. Mais, comme son meilleur ami Craig, Clyde préférait quand les choses étaient simples, voire agréablement ennuyeuses. Bien qu'à la différence du plus grand fan de cochons d'Inde, il ne disait pas non pour un peu de fantaisies.

Donc, une fois toutes les clauses du contrat imaginaire remplies, tout en constatant avec horreur qu'il partageait ce trait de caractère avec Cartman, cette corruption si simple grâce à un peu de biens alimentaires, la pseudo invitation très amicale s'était déroulée d'une façon plutôt idéale.   
Son cher invité l'avait docilement suivi jusqu'à chez lui, s'était confortablement installé sur le canapé pendant que Clyde tenait ses engagements.   
Et s'en mordait les doigts en voyant Cartman déjà attaquer les victuailles et chercher des yeux la télécommande. Comme s'il avait complètement oublié la présence du résident des lieux, que c'était un sombre détail à côté de sa tranquillité et du petit profit gagné grâce à une situation totalement opportune. 

C'était clair maintenant, celui qui s'amusait à toujours agacer sournoisement Kyle Broflovski n'avait sûrement aucune idée de pourquoi un de ses camarades de classe l'invitait soudainement chez lui. Sans raison particulière, par élan d'amitié prémédité ou juste par sincère gentillesse... Qu'importe, il profitait juste d'avoir de la bouffe gratuite et de pouvoir humilier en silence un gars sûrement insignifiant à ses yeux. Ce sale profiteur devait se dire que le pauvre Clyde était toujours aussi attardé et manipulable.

Peut-être que Clyde n'était pas une lumière, ou du moins l'élève le plus intelligent de l'école, il savait néanmoins qu'il ne pourrait pas en supporter davantage en voyant son invité presque devenu ingérable plonger sans cérémonie sa main dans son paquet de céréales préférées.  
Lentement, en capturant exprès le petit regard vaguement paniqué de l'heureux possesseur de ces sucreries à se faire attraper sans ménagement, puis violemment mastiquer sans état d'âme. Un spectacle immonde et déchirant pour le gamin qui n'allait plus avoir une seule de ses céréales adorées à savourer le lendemain matin ! Une lente et douloureuse torture. 

 

Depuis la mort de sa mère, Clyde croyait de plus en plus aux signes et aux phénomènes étranges. Des événements principalement tournés vers lui, pour pouvoir soi-disant gagner en maturité ou tout bêtement le faire se réveiller un peu de son mode de vie trop fainéant.  
Cette fois ci, Betsy Donovan voulait sûrement secouer son fils pour qu'il ne perde pas de temps à cracher le morceau. Que pour une fois, ce gars pas toujours très courageux n'esquive pas à l'aide d'une feinte une situation périlleuse. Et, dans le cas actuel, un tiraillement assez gênant au sujet d'un problème peu anodin. Peut-être pas vraiment normal non plus. Mais ce n'était pas comme si son invité allait être choqué pour si peu...

Plus pour sauver son futur petit déjeuner que pour obéir à sa mère, et surtout pour retrouver son amitié avec Craig, l'amoureux éconduit de Bebe s'était enfin jeté à l'eau.  
À défaut de s'illustrer dans des idées bourdonnantes d'originalité ou à travers une franchise élégante et limpide, le gamin avait décidé de désamorcer la bombe en usant de ce stratagème usé et inlassablement rafistolé. Qui, parfois, faisait ses preuves. En apparence.  
Peut-être une méthode de couard, mais, vu le sujet, rester prudent passait avant une histoire de fierté personnelle.  
Et puis, il suffisait d'improviser selon les réactions de son terrible interlocuteur. Le tout étant de garder un minimum d’anonymat, car Eric Cartman était le premier quand il était question de se moquer cruellement d'un sujet sensible à entourer une personne. 

 

\- Euh... Tu vois, si je t'ai fait venir ici c'était pour te parler d'un truc assez important. Très important même ! C'est au sujet d'un ami...

 

Cette entrée en matière déballée de façon très maladroite et peu flamboyante n'impressionnait franchement pas son unique spectateur. Néanmoins, Cartman avait arrêté de malmener l'innocent paquet de céréales pour relever les yeux vers l'être insipide en face de lui.  
C'était un bon début. 

 

\- Cet ami... Quelqu'un lui a prêté une cassette... Un film pour adultes. Et il s'est dit que ça serait une bonne idée de la regarder avec son meilleur pote.

 

Une fois de plus le vieux cliché qui affirmait qu'un sujet à traiter de sexualité attirait plus facilement l'attention faisait ses preuves.   
Pour certains, dès que le mot sexe, balancé explicitement ou évoqué à l'aide d'un sous-entendu, faisait surface, c'était la débandade. Cartman faisait partie d'une autre catégorie, celle des créatures qui concoctaient leurs vannes et leurs plans machiavéliques au fur et à mesure des vilaines révélations. Ainsi, à l'aide d'un petit sourire se voulant encourageant et dénué de toutes mauvaises intentions, il avait invité Clyde à continuer son récit. 

Et puis, pourquoi l'arrêter alors que son confident de fortune se montrait tout à coup si attentif et concerné... ?

\- Donc... Ils ont regardé ensemble la cassette. Tout se passait très bien comme le film était bien sûr très sympa ! Mais il s'est passé quelque chose de...bizarre.

 

Pour se donner du courage, à moins qu'il voulait juste montrer au talentueux orateur qu'était Cartman que lui aussi savait se défendre, Clyde faisait durer le suspense en se découvrant des talents de conteur.  
Hélas, son unique spectateur et éventuel mentor mal intentionné n'avait ni le temps ni l’envie de coacher un jeune élève motivé et passionné. Un loser en vérité.

 

\- Active un peu Clyde, je m'en fous des détails chiants.

 

Pourtant, avec le peu de délicatesse dont Craig faisait souvent preuve, le gamin devait être habitué à se faire un peu chahuter alors qu'il voulait justement soigner chaque détail. Mais il ne devait pas oublier qu'il était en présence de Cartman, un pourri gâté arrogant mais influent qui pouvait vite retourner une situation à son avantage.  
Et faire avancer une histoire dotée de trop de détails ennuyeux. De toute façon trop gênants à raconter ou trop révélateurs de l'identité des deux protagonistes. Finalement cette impatience avait été salutaire. Se libérer une bonne fois pour toute d'un poids et non le traîner indéfiniment. Et, accessoirement, éviter d'agacer son invité déjà bien assez irritable.

 

\- … Pendant qu'ils regardaient le film, le gars s'est approché de mon ami. Comme si... Il préférait se toucher en pensant à lui plutôt qu'à la fille ! C'était un peu... 

 

Gay.  
Sauf que le meilleur ami de Craig n'avait pas osé prononcer ce mot à moitié maudit. Trop lourd de sens. Parfois considéré comme une terrible insulte. Et dont il ne savait pas encore s'il devait vraiment le rattacher à son complice.

Au moins, Cartman semblait l'avoir parfaitement compris et enregistré dans son esprit chaotique. Bien que son expression à présent sincèrement étonnée, presque vexée et peinée, confirmait du contraire. En temps normal, ce gros lard aurait dû être mort de rire en traitant les deux amis en question de tafioles. Et non paraître aussi affecté par cette histoire qui en plus ne le concernait pas du tout.

 

\- J'y crois pas... Stan s'est confié à toi mais à moi il ne m'a rien dit ?!!

\- Hein ?

\- Ça doit être ce connard de Kyle qui lui a fait du chantage pour me cacher leur relation !! Stan mérite vraiment mieux que ce juif acariâtre et coincé du cul...

\- Je ne parlais pas de ces deux-là, mais de moi et Craig ! 

Absolument merveilleux.  
À cause d'un stupide quiproquo voilà toutes ses bonnes résolutions et un éventuel récit de qualité qui s'envolaient en fumée. Avec comme charmant fond sonore le tonitruant rire moqueur de son insupportable invité, pour appuyer un peu plus sur le tragique ridicule de la scène. 

Maintenant, Craig allait encore plus lui en vouloir et ne plus jamais lui adresser la parole. Sauf pour l’insulter et le tabasser. Et encore, ce n'était pas sûr que son futur ancien meilleur ami se donne cette peine. Le mépriser publiquement en apprenant qu'Eric Cartman balançait sa vie privée semblait plus réaliste. Malheureusement.

 

\- Alors comme ça, Craig t'a fait du rentre-dedans ?

 

La perspicacité et la question moyennement subtile de Cartman l'avaient brusquement tiré de ses pensées bien négatives. Mais sûrement très proches de la réalité.  
Tout aussi réel que le petit rapprochement à avoir eu lieu entre les deux amis durant ce qui aurait dû seulement être un grand moment de plaisir purement hétérosexuel avec Brenda Love.

Clyde ne pouvait pas contester les faits, malgré que beaucoup de choses lui échappaient et se mélangeaient dans son esprit, il se contentait de lentement hocher la tête. Trop mal à l'aise pour laisser échapper la moindre parole. De toute façon, il avait sûrement assez parlé comme ça. Assez avoué de vérités censées rester enfermées à double tour dans ses souvenirs les plus obscurs et bons à oublier progressivement. 

 

\- Je me doutais bien que Craig était gay. Seul un pd dirait à Red d'aller se faire foutre.

 

Nouveau hochement de tête énergique de la part de Clyde, qui approuvait cette observation assez expéditive alors qu'en tant que meilleur ami de Craig Tucker il avait eu droit à certains éclaircissements au sujet de cette affaire. Dont les détails qui rétablissaient un semblant de vérité et renversaient une situation malhonnête pleine de vieux clichés.   
En effet, Craig avait bien insulté une des plus jolie fille de l'école, Red, qui voulait sortir avec ce gars qu'elle devait sûrement considérer comme un bad boy inatteignable et pas trop désagréable à regarder.  
Ou alors, la jeune fille avait eu un coup de foudre et un début d'attirance pour lui depuis qu'ils avaient tous les deux travaillé en équipe pour s'occuper d'un œuf. Red avait d'ailleurs sorti cette vieille anecdote du bébé œuf pour espérer faire céder le cœur de son ancien coéquipier à avoir froidement refusé ses premières avances. Et repoussé avec plus de brutalité cette nouvelle tentative complètement ridicule et trop insistante, tant pis si la fierté de sa prétendante en prenait un coup. 

C'est vrai que le fan de cochons d'Inde n'était pas toujours tendre avec les filles. Il faisait toujours les blagues les plus cinglantes et cruelles sur elles. Même les insultes misogynes de Cartman passaient pour de la poésie à côté. Une fois, Craig avait même littéralement craché au visage d'une jeune fille qui avait osé lui prendre la main. Néanmoins, il n'avait jamais levé la main sur une personne de sexe féminin (ça devait être pour ça qu'il s'en donnait à cœur joie sur ses congénères masculins...)  
En fait, Craig semblait supporter et apprécier certain type de filles. Celles comme Wendy Testaburger, qui ne cherchait pas à le draguer et avait à la fois du charme et du caractère. Clyde pensait aussi que son ami aimait bien Wendy pour son engagement auprès des associations pour aider les animaux et pour son statut d'ex petite amie de Stan Marsh.

 

\- J'avais déjà des doutes sur lui...

 

Encore un réveil brutal pour le meilleur ami de Craig, qui ne savait décidément rien de son soi-disant super pote.  
Connaître sa série fétiche, savoir sa couleur préférée et deviner son animal de prédilection se qualifiaient de détails futiles à côté des exclusivités que semblait détenir celui qui détestait pourtant Craig Tucker. Peut-être que Cartman avait surpris ce dernier en train d'embrasser un garçon ou feuilleter un magazine gay. Pire : Il savait que Craig avait déjà eu un petit ami. 

Clyde sentait d'ailleurs son cœur se serrer en imaginant son ami en couple avec un gars. Non pas par élan homophobe, c'était seulement assez bizarre deux hommes ensemble, pas aussi agréable à regarder que deux femmes, mais pas atrocement dégoûtant non plus.   
Le gamin ressentait juste une émotion plutôt étrange en pensant à une éventuelle romance qu'aurait eu son complice et sans le mettre dans la confidence. Cette dernière constatation devait sûrement lui faire ressentir une certaine tristesse d'avoir été ainsi mis de côté, voilà pourquoi son esprit avait du mal à se stabiliser après ce flot d'informations et d'émotions.   
Et c'était loin d'être terminé, vu la générosité gratuite et inattendue de Cartman concernant les détails de cette affaire !

 

\- Tu te souviens de cette intervention très importante, quand on avait dû mesurer nous même le pénis de tous les gars de l'école ?

 

Bien sûr, comment oublier ce genre de chose. Clyde acquiesçait tout en n'ayant jamais su le fin mot de l'histoire. La véritable signification des mesures affichées par l'école, à concerner les quelques centimètres de taille gagnés par chaque petits garçons de l'établissement et non une histoire de fierté purement masculine.

 

\- Je m'étais occupé de cette délicate affaire avec Craig et Token. Et j'avais remarqué que Craig regardait chaque bite avec beaucoup d'attention...

 

\- Je ne savais pas que c'était possible de... d'être gay si jeune.

 

\- Bien sûr que si, Clyde ! Il y a même des gens qui naissent en sachant déjà qu'ils vont être des tarlouzes toute leur vie !! Des gens comme Craig, visiblement.

 

Devant le silence et l'expression incertaine de son interlocuteur le mieux placé pour être au courant de ces indices, le détective de fortune habitué aux enquêtes les plus périlleuses, affinait sa théorie. Et juste parce que Cartman adorait, d'un plaisir malsain totalement assumé, voir l'air à moitié choqué de ce pauvre petit Clyde Donovan qui découvrait la face plus sombre de son ami adoré.

 

\- Au début je pensais que c'était juste du zèle, mais il y a des regards qui ne trompent pas ! Tu sais ce genre de regard brillant et un peu perdu dans le vide... Bien sûr je ne te dirais pas quels spécimens assez bien gaulés faisaient le plus briller ses petits yeux vicieux, je suis toujours sous le secret professionnel. 

 

Sans chercher à savoir s'il faisait partie des élus, le gamin avait autre chose en tête. Ce regard avec lequel Craig avait dû l'observer quand ils étaient juste tous les deux. L'un à se faire du bien devant la délicieuse prestation du talent d'une actrice pornographique, pendant que l'autre préférait se branler en zieutant discrètement son meilleur ami heureusement trop occupé pour le débusquer.  
À vrai dire, Clyde avait dû être toujours bien trop occupé pour pouvoir se rendre compte de la différence de son compère. Ou être trop stupide pour remarquer que Craig était gay. 

Bon, le gamin ne se livrait pas non plus comme l'unique coupable dans cette affaire. En mettant de côté la mode gay et métrosexuelle à avoir touché presque toute la ville il y a quelques années, le grand fan de cochon d'Inde n'avait jamais agi de manière efféminée ou purement homosexuelle. À part sa grande passion pour les cochons d'Inde et son intérêt pour les animaux, aucun de ses centres d’intérêt ne se classait comme spécifiquement féminin. Ou gay.  
Sauf peut-être son désintérêt total pour les charmes féminins, mais le grand amateur de jolies femmes qu'était Clyde avait toujours pris ça comme de la fierté. Qu'au fond de lui-même, Craig aimait les filles et n'irait pas faire un procès si l'une d'elle lui touchait les fesses.

Surtout, qu'il ne serait pas de ce bord-là en le faisant savoir de cette manière à son complice, en se collant à lui pour complètement prendre son pied. Clyde se souvenait encore de ses très légers gémissements, de son souffle dans son cou et de sa main libre qui avait agrippé son t-shirt en faisant pression dessus selon la montée de ses sensations.  
Avec du recul, le gamin gardait le même avis que lors sa première réaction face à cette situation inattendue et pire que peu commune.  
Bien qu'encore dans les vapes, il avait trouvé cela un peu gênant mais plutôt mignon. Surtout le moment où Craig lui avait maladroitement embrassé une partie sensible (dont il avait oublié le nom, s'il l'avait su un jour...) près de son épaule en atteignant enfin la limite de son plaisir. 

Pour rester dans les trucs tout bonnement adorables, son complice était ensuite resté à ses côtés pour reprendre ses esprits, à déstabiliser encore plus son pote hétéro et un minimum innocent. Plus troublé que jamais en sentant le souffle encore saccadé de son ami dans son cou. Et définitivement victime d'un trouble inexplicable en se mettant à caresser la tête de cet ami plus vraiment digne de la pureté de cette amitié. Même entre deux amis proches, ce genre de caresse n'était pas une coutume très répandue. Sauf peut-être avec des super best friend qui devaient inclure de ce genre de pratique dans les câlins super fraternels et pas ambigus du tout.   
Mais Clyde n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à la question, il avait fait ça naturellement. Pour offrir un geste affectueux au gars qui venait presque de se jeter sur lui. Encore plus bizarre.  
C'est vrai qu'avec Craig il se montrait parfois un peu tactile, dans la plus hétérosexuelle des façons, mais ce n'était pas pareil... 

 

Peu importe, l'éternel soupirant de Bebe Stevens préférait mettre momentanément de côté l'éventuelle explication logique à cette action peut-être trop peu amicale. Il chassait même sans trop d'efforts les souvenirs de Brenda Love, qui osaient à peine effleurer le plancher de son esprit, pour ne penser qu'à cette brève étreinte avec son meilleur ami. Très différente des prudes et brefs contacts amicaux, ce rapprochement avait été plus... Intense. Peut-être agréable.  
En tout cas Clyde savait qu'il avait adoré caresser les cheveux de son ami. Mais il ignorait sûrement la raison qui le faisait esquisser ce petit sourire presque béat.   
Cartman, lui, l'avait tout de suite cueilli au vol. Et semblait très bien connaître la réponse, vu son propre sourire beaucoup plus carnassier.

 

\- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça, Clyde ? Craig t'a contaminé et tu es tombé amoureux de ce sale pervers qui était autrefois ton ami... ?

 

Après mûres réflexions, ce gros con sans cœur n'était peut-être pas la meilleure personne pour se confier et espérer trouver du réconfort accompagné de précieux conseils. 

Clyde avait davantage l'impression que les méthodes de Cartman se révélaient bien trop expéditives et sadiques. Que celui qu'il avait pourtant invité en toute bonne foi venait de le prendre violemment par la gorge pour le forcer à tout avouer. Si, suite à ce moment peu amical où il avait au moins appris les préférences de son ami, le gamin était lui aussi devenu homosexuel. Ou, pire, que dans la foulée il avait à présent des sentiments pour son ami.  
Alors que ce n'était sûrement pas possible de tomber amoureux comme ça, d'un claquement de doigts. D'un ami tant admiré en plus, qui avait juste tenté de grappiller un peu de plaisir avec le seul gars que Craig avait eu sous la main à ce moment-là.  
Quoique, même si le fan de cochons d'Inde pouvait parfois se conduire comme un véritable enfoiré, il ne se servait pas de ses amis. Sûrement pas pour combler ses envies personnelles ou des pulsions.

En lâchant un petit cri sourd, Clyde sentait les mains imaginaires ou atrocement trop présentes se resserrer sur sa gorge au moment de se demander enfin si Craig pouvait être amoureux de lui. Si pendant toutes ces années il avait été définitivement trop aveugle et égoïste pour remarquer que son cher ami bavait sur lui... !   
Sinon, en admettant que celui qui ne se séparait jamais de son bonnet péruvien, après avoir papillonné de prétendant en prétendant, avait récemment découvert son attirance pour son meilleur ami. Qu'à ses yeux, Clyde Donovan était véritablement le garçon le plus cool et mignon de l'école et qu'il voulait être son petit ami.

Ce scénario alléchant digne des séries pour adolescents que Clyde regardait parfois n'amusait pas du tout ce dernier.  
Craig était très probablement gay, et peut-être amoureux de lui. Pendant que son cher meilleur ami, à trop souvent renvoyer une image de type cool et sûr de lui, surtout quand il était question de draguer des filles, ne savait plus du tout où se placer. 

Si le fait de ne pas avoir été dégoûté en apprenant l’homosexualité de son compère le plaçait comme un bon ami ou un potentiel plan cul. Si, dès l'instant où Craig s'était dangereusement rapproché de son corps exclusivement réservé aux partenaires féminines, il aurait dû bondir et repousser farouchement ce déviant. Au lieu de le laisser se tripoter en le reniflant de manière indécente. Et lui répondre à moitié positivement, une fois la faute consommée, en lui caressant la tête comme si de rien n'était. Ou, au contraire, comme s'il approuvait ce crime qui venait d'avoir lieu sous ses yeux compatissants. 

Tel un gars normal, équilibré, sain d'esprit, Clyde savait qu'il aurait dû en vouloir à Craig et le rayer de sa liste d'amis. En moins extrême, oublier cette triste affaire et reprendre des liens très stricts d'amis qui savaient se respecter mutuellement une fois que le pire était arrivé.

Mais comment retrouver une relation amicale normale en sachant que son pote était gay et avait peut-être des vues sur son innocente personne. Et comment arriver à regarder normalement cet ami dans les yeux, en étant incapable de se comprendre soi-même, sans être terrorisé à l'idée de remettre en question ses propres préférences sexuelles totalement normales jusqu'à ce fâcheux accident. Ce n'était quand même pas possible de devenir un membre du très select réseau gay juste parce que l'un d'eux était votre ami le plus proche.  
Clyde savait qu'il était toujours attiré par Bebe Stevens, mais aussi qu'il ne voulait surtout pas perdre Craig. Sauf si c'était déjà fait, que celui-ci avait été trop déçu par l’attitude de ce gars minable qu'il ne voulait même plus comme ami.  
Tout ça à cause d'une foutue cassette pornographique. Avec cette actrice ratée que son ancien grand fan devenu bien amer à son égard ne voulait plus jamais revoir en photo ou en vidéo. Même si la pose que ferait Brenda Love était plus choquante et explicite que jamais (Au pire, il lui suffirait juste de cacher son visage...)  
Et comment pouvait-il penser à des trucs aussi primaires dans un moment pareil ?! Finalement, Craig avait sûrement eu raison de si vite s'éloigner de lui. Son ancien ami devait même regretter d'être tombé amoureux d'un déchet pareil. 

 

Trop de révélations déroutantes, de pensées confuses, des pistes de vérité laissées en suspens...   
La sagesse et la douceur de sa mère lui auraient été d'une grande aide à cet instant précis. Betsy Donovan ne l'aurait sûrement pas jugé ou insulté, au contraire, elle l'aurait réconforté à l'aide d'une simple étreinte dont tous les parents sincères avaient le secret. Puis, elle aurait rassuré son fils à l'aide des bons mots. Ceux que Clyde ne pourrait plus jamais entendre, alors qu'il en avait terriblement besoin.

Tout comme il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour avoir en face de lui le sourire aimant de sa défunte mère et non le rictus de ce gros lard qui le fixait en plus avec une satisfaction très mal placée. Sûrement tout content d’assister en direct à une humiliation que ce loser de Clyde Donovan s'infligeait lui-même.  
Celui qui avait été assez bête pour l'inviter et lui ouvrir son cœur ne pouvait de toute façon plus admirer ce cruel tableau, son regard se brouillait. Et avant de pouvoir éviter un nouveau désastre, Clyde n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que fondre en larmes dans les bras d'Eric Cartman.

Un autre tableau cauchemardesque. Seulement si Cartman l'avait méchamment repoussé, pour aussi vite rentrer à sa maison sans demander son reste et laisser ce gros bébé pleurnichard se noyer dans ses larmes.   
Au lieu de se comporter d'une manière malheureusement bien en accord avec son personnage, ce gamin trop gâté avait fait preuve d'une humanité inattendue mais toute à son honneur. Après bien sûr quelques hésitations, Cartman avait maladroitement serré Clyde dans ses bras. Pas trop non plus, il y avait assez de choses à connotation homosexuelle comme ça, mais assez pour que son hôte se calme un peu. En continuant tout de même de baragouiner des paroles incompréhensibles dans tous ses gargouillis de pleurs.  
Grâce à de la force miraculeusement apportée par son élan de gentillesse, Cartman avait à peu près compris que Clyde semblait parler de sa mère. Et comme lui-même n'avait jamais connu son père, il pouvait sûrement comprendre et compatir à sa peine, comme ça lui arrivait encore, parfois, de pleurer en pensant à cette présence manquante à ses côtés.

En revanche, il n'avait jamais pleuré devant la dernière personne à qui faire confiance. Mais une profonde et sincère tristesse ne pouvait pas réellement se contrôler. Elle choisissait plutôt le meilleur et le pire moment pour sortir d'un coup et faire les pires dégâts.  
Néanmoins, cette peine pouvait progressivement s'apaiser. Se calmer, à force de se faire gentiment tapoter l'épaule. Cartman avait volontairement emprunté la technique de réconfort dont usait souvent Kenny, qui semblait d'ailleurs porter ses fruits. Le pauvre petit garçon éploré qui, précédemment, pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps en appelant sa mère venait de se redresser d'une manière beaucoup plus digne. Enfin presque, si on oubliait ses yeux rougis et son nez qui dégoulinait de manière peu ragoutante. 

Tout en essayant de ne pas instantanément menacer de mort Clyde pour avoir sali son beau t-shirt tout propre avec sa morve dégoûtante, le gentil Eric Cartman prenait sur lui pour articuler le plus calmement possible ses futures paroles divines de confident confirmé grâce à ce petit moment de soutien aussi surréaliste qu’efficace. Bien que le naturel n'était jamais loin. 

 

\- Bon... Je n'ai pas envie de passer des heures à parler de Craig et sa vie minable. Tu vas devoir prendre une décision maintenant.

 

De mieux en mieux. Clyde le regardait à présent avec cet air stupide et ahuri qu'il affichait quand un calcul de mathématiques lui était demandé. Et la plupart du temps, d'après celui qui était pourtant censé être son loyal confident. Qui allait peut-être avoir quelques surprises au sujet de son petit protégé pas complètement stupide.

 

\- J'aimerais que tout redevienne comme avant avec Craig. Qu'on ne soit plus fâchés...

 

Une réponse particulièrement prévisible et pas vraiment dépaysante. Cartman avait l'impression d'entendre Stan, après que ce dernier se soit disputé avec Kyle et qu'il comprenne combien il avait besoin de son meilleur ami. En sortant des phrases écœurantes de romantisme amical, en pleurnichant sur son triste sort, puis en revenant, la queue entre les jambes, auprès du pote en question. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ce genre de gars un peu naïf mais presque parfaitement équilibré choisisse comme meilleur ami le genre de créature malsaine, manipulatrice et à vouloir tout dominer. 

Cependant, ce sujet de réflexion allait devoir attendre encore un peu. Clyde le regardait d'un air tellement désespéré que même le pire des égoïstes ne pouvait y rester insensible. 

 

\- Crois-moi ça ne va pas être facile... Il va falloir procéder par étapes. Déjà, tu dois regagner la confiance de Craig. Faire quelque chose qui va vraiment lui faire plaisir. Tu sais le genre de truc touchant que toutes les filles trouvent mignon.

 

C'était encourageant, Clyde n'était pas un cas complètement désespéré, ou connaissait très bien celui qui restait son meilleur ami. Il avait trouvé presque à l'instant cette fameuse idée. Dans un éclair de génie.  
Ou un véritable miracle. Oui, un miracle, vu l'air agréablement surpris affiché par son auteur, étonné d'avoir trouvé cette inspiration aussi rapidement.

 

\- Je crois que c'est bientôt l'anniversaire de Stripe ! Je pourrais préparer quelque chose...

 

Un petit hochement de tête chaleureusement approbateur et un sourire de conspirateur de la part de son atypique confident achevaient de confirmer cette étrange collaboration, dont le résultat restait encore incertain.

 

\- Tu apprends vite, Clyde.


End file.
